


like that

by nightdrip



Series: little bunny [1]
Category: H&D (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Fondling, M/M, Nipple Play, Sex Work, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightdrip/pseuds/nightdrip
Summary: Not once in his life did Wooseok imagine that he would go to a place like this.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hangyul
Series: little bunny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749169
Comments: 15
Kudos: 55





	like that

**Author's Note:**

> hello this completely self-indulgent and badly written, as always!!!!! but i still hope you enjoy aaaaaaaa

Not once in his life did Wooseok imagine that he would go to a place like this. Though, honestly, if anyone is to blame, it would be Cho Seungyoun. His best friend was awfully good at convincing people, and Wooseok has always been too curious for his own good. Not to mention they were both motivated by impulse a lot more often than they should. They just weren’t the best combination when it comes to decision-making. 

Seungyoun had told him about this place more times that Wooseok could care to remember, saying he should check it out sometime, or just when he felt particularly _lonely._ At the time, Wooseok didn’t even want to begin thinking why his idiot of a best friend would recommend such a place to him. They’ve known each other for a long time, but Wooseok still finds it a little awkward whenever Seungyoun shows any kind of concern for or interest in his sex life. 

No, Wooseok isn’t conservative or any bullshit like that. In fact, he has no problem listening to Seungyoun go on and on in detail about the people he’s been in bed with, or anything else that’s remotely lewd for that matter. He just wasn’t that fond of talking about that part of his personal life so openly. Though, Seungyoun always said it was because he was just shy of the fact that he hasn’t slept with anyone since college, which was true, but it’s not like Wooseok needed that to be brought up _every single time._

Besides, Wooseok was just simply too busy to even be thinking of having any kind of relationship, Seungyoun should know that well enough. His right hand was enough if he needed relief from being pent up for so long. 

But since Seungyoun almost never shuts up about the place (and one of the workers there; a perfect mix between a puppy and a bunny, he would always say), Wooseok had gradually become interested, eventually searching where it’s located. He didn’t want to ask Seungyoun, thinking it would be a loss for him somehow if he did. He hadn’t decided that he would actually visit the place, anyway. But when Seungyoun had shown up at his office in the middle of a particularly rough week with his neck blooming with red and purple, glowing even more than he usually does, Wooseok had quickly made up his mind. 

Seungyoun was right. He needed to get laid. 

So here Wooseok stands, alone on a Friday night in the lobby of Love Paradise, the escort pub Seungyoun had been pestering for him to check out for weeks. It’s hidden behind the main streets just several blocks from his apartment. _Way too convenient_ , he had initially suspected, unsure whether or not coming here was a good idea. Wooseok had never even thought that such a place existed so close to where he lives. 

From the outside, it looks just like any other escort service bar Wooseok has passed by before, though this place looks more high-end, luxurious. All bright lights and fancy signs. The inside is bigger and fancier than Wooseok had expected, and for a moment he’s nervous if he could afford being here at all. He recalls Seungyoun saying that it was a bit expensive than his wallet could handle, but only because the pub highly encouraged that their employees be tipped generously. 

He scans the place, seeing the workers walking and chatting about, approaching other customers, as Wooseok had assumed, and leading them to the private booths. Wooseok found it difficult to look at any of them without feeling his face heat up. He couldn’t imagine how wearing only fake bunny ears and microscopic leather shorts was anywhere near comfortable, but none of them seemed to mind. 

_Earning money is hard after all,_ Wooseok finds himself thinking. He and Seungyoun had a fair share of half-meant jokes about turning to sex work to pay for tuition back when they were still in university, but ultimately decided against it. They just never seemed to gain enough courage for it. 

“Welcome to Love Paradise. How may I help you, sir?” A man clad in a black vest over a white dress shirt approaches Wooseok. His name tag reads “Seungsik”. Wooseok vaguely recalls Seungyoun mentioning him working at the front desk. 

“Yes, I’d like a boy, please,” Wooseok blurts without thinking. He grimaces over his own words, shame creeping up his nape. Seungsik laughs lightly. 

“All of our staff are male, so you will surely get a boy, sir,” he says with a smile, perhaps in an attempt to comfort Wooseok, but it only makes him feel more embarrassed. “May I ask for your name?”

“Wooseok. Kim Wooseok.”

“Well, Mr. Kim, do you have a preference or would you be fine with anyone? All our bunny boys are excellent in their service. I’m sure you’d find their company worthwhile.” Seungsik looks at him expectantly, waiting for his answer.

“Uh,” Wooseok blanks for a moment, a little overwhelmed. He isn’t sure how to answer Seungsik, but the other man’s kind smile doesn’t waver. 

“If you’re having trouble, here,” Seungsik reaches behind the counter and brandishes a tablet. “Maybe this could help you.” It’s only when Seungsik scrolls through the screen and holds it front of him that Wooseok realizes it’s a fucking _menu._

Suddenly, it dawns on him what he’s about to do. 

“This is the complete list of our bunny boys,” Seungsik says. “If you still can’t decide, or if you really don’t have a preference we’ll just send someone to you right away.”

Wooseok nods absentmindedly, taking the tablet from Seungsik and scanning over the pictures of good-looking men on it. They’re sorted by category: Soft, Beefy, Big, and Tiny. He finds it a little ridiculous, but somehow understands. 

He’s never had a preference in general, but he figures he might as well choose someone who had a body type he’s never experienced before. 

“Beefy,” Wooseok finally decides, reluctance and embarrassment causing him to stutter. 

“No specific choice among the ones in that category?”

Wooseok shakes his head, cheeks flushing as he looks up at Seungsik and hands the tablet back to him. The man smiles brightly at him, placing the tablet back on the counter. “Very well. Would you like a booth or a private room?” 

“Wait.” Wooseok attempts to delay things a bit, heart hammering in his chest, just about ready to explode from his nervousness. “Am I supposed to pay before or after…?”

“Payments are done after all services have been performed,” Seungsik answers without a sweat, emphasizing on the word _services._ “Well?”

Wooseok takes a deep breath in hopes to calm his nerves just a bit. “Private room.”

“Roger that. One beefy bunny coming right up!” Seungsik announces cheerfully. “He’ll be the one to explain our rules and take you to your room.” He winks at Wooseok before leaving him by the counter, and man, he thinks it must require so much energy for Seungsik to be like this in the dead of the night. Considering he’s in this line of work, too. It must be just as tough as him as it is on all the other employees here. 

Not even a full five minutes later, Seungsik returns with someone who’s wearing the same outfits as the other workers in the club. Even from a distance Wooseok can see how attractive he is, sharp features and sculpted body. Wooseok can already feel his body grow hot just from the sight of this man’s skimpy shorts hugging his muscular thighs. It doesn’t help that his bulge strains so obviously against it. Wooseok chooses to look somewhere else, tearing his eyes away from the almost naked man in front of him and focusing on Seungsik instead. 

“Mr. Kim.” Said man nods curtly at him. Wooseok nods back awkwardly, suddenly too conscious of himself. “This is Michael. He’s quite new, but all the customers he’s had have given him high praise, so I’m sure you would enjoy your time with him as well.” Then, smile turning into something cheekier, Seungsik continues, “Plus, he seems to be your type, so things will go well, I’d presume."

Wooseok flushes upon being read so openly, not knowing what to say. Luckily, Michael speaks up instead.

“Shall we go, _Master?”_ He asks, lips curling into a very, _very_ charming smile. His biceps flex as he offers an arm for Wooseok to hold onto, which he takes, feeling the warmth of Michael’s skin under his palms despite being completely exposed. They’re about the same height, but Wooseok feels as if the man is so much bigger than he is.

“Have fun!” Seungsik calls after them, waving as they walk away. 

“Oh, we will,” Michael hollers back, and the statement makes him tremble with anticipation. 

Michael starts talking about the rules as they walk, turning to Wooseok to look at him briefly. He’s thankful that Michael had started talking right away, wanting a distraction from the hushed moans and giggles and whispers he can hear from the booths they pass by on their way to the private rooms.

“There’s only really three main rules that every customer has to follow. One,” he holds a finger up, “touching is only limited to the upper body. Even with explicit consent, customers are strictly not allowed to touch us anywhere else. So do your best to resist.” Wooseok’s cheeks flare up when Michael winks at him.

He holds another finger up as he continues, “Two, we bunnies are not allowed to drink even a small sip of alcohol. Forcing us is a no-go, too. And three,” he unfolds a third finger as he speaks, “since bunnies can touch their customers, we can perform services when asked for, but absolutely no penetration. That goes for both the bunnies and the customers. Those services will cost extra, but if you’re willing to pay,” Michael holds his hand up to his face in a lewd gesture, eyebrow shooting up suggestively, “I’ll make it really good for you.”

Wooseok clears his throat, looking anywhere but at Michael. His palms have begun to sweat, and his body is growing hotter with every step. He can feel the other man’s body heat from the proximity, and can smell a hint of perfume from him, too. 

He’s not sure if he’s nervous because he’s never met a man as attractive as Michael is, or because this is the most intimate he has been, and _will be,_ with another person in three years. Now that Wooseok is thinking about it, it is kind of sad to hear that he hasn’t had any action for that long.

His train of thought breaks when he hears Michael chuckle softly, but thankfully, he says nothing else. 

He leads Wooseok to the farthest side of the pub, finally stopping when they reach a line of private rooms. Wooseok studies the floor patiently while he waits for Michael to tell him which room they’re using.

“It’s good that you picked a private room,” Michael says, causing Wooseok to look up just as he opens a door. “I like my privacy,” he purrs as he gestures for Wooseok to enter, tone way too seductive than what Wooseok can handle, and as ashamed as he is to admit it, Michael’s deep voice turns him on. 

The private room isn’t as big as Wooseok had imagined it to be. There’s only a large black leather couch in the room, along with a wide coffee table and a small fridge. It’s unexpectedly plain, but there’s something about it that Wooseok finds relaxing. 

He lets Michael pull him towards the couch, plopping down on it with the help of a gentle push on his chest. The other man quickly swings a leg over Wooseok’s lap and settles himself on his thighs. Wooseok almost groans when he feels Michael’s thighs and ass on top of him. 

“I keep suggesting they add a little more decor around here to make it more appealing to our customers, but they never listen to me.” He complains in pout, a look that Wooseok wouldn’t have thought could match his muscular build, but here he is, marvelled by how _adorable_ he is. 

Wooseok chooses to snicker at his words instead just to mask the way he’s getting so turned on without when they haven’t even done anything yet. “Maybe because the decor isn’t exactly what your customers are coming in here for.”

He blanches when he realizes what he had just said and he looks up at Michael, apology at the tip of his tongue but he’s stopped when the other man throws his head back to let out a loud laugh. 

“You got a point there. There’s a way better view anyway, huh?” He smirks as he speaks, and Wooseok’s eyes dart to his pecs, watching the way Michael purposefully bounces them. 

“Oh, God,” he mutters under his breath. Tits have never looked so fucking hot to him before. 

“You can touch me, you know?” Michael says, grabbing a hold of Wooseok’s wrists and leading them towards his waist. He hisses when Wooseok lets his palms spread over his heated skin. “Cold.”

“Sorry,” he mumbles. “I get cold easily.”

“‘s okay,” Michael replies, leaning down to lick at Wooseok’s cheek teasingly. Wooseok shivers at the contact, fingers squeezing the warm flesh of Michael’s body, breath hitching. “Let me warm you up, Master.”

Wooseok gulps, cheeks flushed as he runs his palms up and down Michael’s sides. His skin is smooth, and Wooseok finds that he’s the _soft_ kind of muscular as he squeezes him gently. Briefly, he imagines how Michael’s body would feel like on his. He pushes the thought back when he feels the shaky inhale the man on top of him makes. 

He finally lets his hands travel up to Michael’s chest, splaying them across the sculpted muscles and cupping them. They fit the width of his palms just right. He gives them a soft squeeze, then rubs over them, watching the rise and fall of Michael’s chest as he does it again and again. 

Wooseok takes a quick glance at Michael. His heart jumps when he sees the man with his eyes lidded and lips parted, looking down at Wooseok as he touches him. It travels right down to Wooseok’s dick, starting to chub up in his slacks.

He’s gorgeous, and it almost makes Wooseok feel like he’s not supposed to touch him, afraid he might spoil someone so beautiful. _Almost._

“Is kissing allowed?” Wooseok mindlessly asks, head starting to cloud up with how aroused he is. Michael snorts, but Wooseok can see that he’s starting to feel it, too. 

His lips fall open when Michael tilts his head up to fit their mouths together. Michael’s lips are soft, and he tastes a lot like strawberry candy. Wooseok decides he likes it. 

He sighs when Michael slips his tongue into his mouth, willingly sucking on it and letting his own slide against it. He shudders when the action coaxes a soft groan from the other man. Wooseok smirks inwardly with pride. He may have not kissed anyone in so long, but that doesn’t mean that he’s a bad kisser. 

Wooseok brushes his thumbs over Michael’s nipples experimentally, causing the man to jerk in surprise. He does it once more before squeezing his pecs a little harder than he had before, drinking in all the noises Michael lets out. 

Curious, Wooseok pinches one of his nipples and rolls it softly between his thumb and forefinger. He startles when Michael jolts, breaking their kiss, but he doesn’t tell him off, so Wooseok does it again, this time watching for his reaction. 

Sure enough, Michael lets out a little whimper, jerking at the touch. He doesn’t try to move away. Instead, he arches his back, body pushing towards Wooseok’s hands on him, a silent plea for him to continue. 

“Like this?” Wooseok asks idly, flicking at his nipples. Michael lets out a surprised squeak that he finds cute, but also so fucking hot at the same time.

“Mm,” Michael moans in response, leaning down to press his lips on Wooseok’s. “Feels good,” he mumbles against his lips before kissing him fervently. 

So touch him, Wooseok does, repeating the same actions while watching as Michael’s face contorts in pleasure. 

Wooseok’s cock throbs in his slacks, fully erect now. But he barely minds it, too distracted by feeling up Michael’s chest and watching for his reactions. He’s almost too mesmerized by how this big man easily gives with just his tits being played with. It has Wooseok wondering whether he’s been touched like this so much that he’s grown sensitive, or if he’s always been stimulated by something like this. 

Michael grinds against him by accident when Wooseok pinches his nipple a little too harshly, his whole body lurching forward. Wooseok can feel how hard he is, too, and he lets out a soft groan, unable to stop his hips from moving to press his clothed erection against the man on top of him.

“Shit,” Michael pulls away to cuss, bracing himself against the backrest of the couch as he tries to match Wooseok’s movements. 

“Isn’t this against the rules?” Wooseok breathes. Despite his words his hands keep playing with Michael’s chest, and he rolls his hips upward, trying to get his cock to slide against Michael’s ass. 

“We’re not ‘touching’, aren’t we?” Michael answers cheekily. It forces a genuine laugh out of Wooseok, and he flicks both of Michael’s nipples with his thumbs just to see the smug look on his face melt away. 

“This bunny is a brat,” he says playfully. Wooseok may just be imagining it, but Michael’s eyes seem to darken at that. His arms circle around Wooseok’s neck and he grinds down on him harder. 

“Maybe you should punish me, then,” he purrs, leaning to whisper into Wooseok’s ear, “Master.”

“Fuck.” Wooseok stops fondling with Michael’s chest to grip his hips firmly. 

He’s not strong enough to guide someone as built as Michael over his lap, but he doesn’t really have to. Michael cants his hips smoothly, and even through the layers of their clothes, even with the rough friction of his sensitive cock rubbing against his underwear, Wooseok feels like he’s in heaven. 

Wooseok lets his head fall onto the backrest of the couch, eyes still on Michael’s face as they move in sync. He wonders if this is what he looks like when he’s being fucked for real. He wonders if he’s as sensitive when he’s got an actual cock in him. 

For a moment, Wooseok wishes he could touch Michael’s ass, too, wanting to feel the plushness in his hands. He closes his eyes, imagining how it would feel to bury his cock in Michael’s ass, the sounds he’s making only pushing Wooseok further to the edge. 

Michael rolls his hips just right, and Wooseok moans, his own orgasm taking him by surprise. He shakes and shudders as he feels himself release into his underwear. Michael doesn’t stop moving, chasing after his own orgasm. Wooseok whines softly, starting to feel overstimulated.

He’s completely spent when Michael finally cums, trembling on top of him as he rides out his high, but he kisses back just as hungrily when Michael slots his lips over his once more. 

Wooseok ends up using all the cash he has in his wallet after his time is up, setting aside the amount he knows he has to pay for when he gets back to the lobby and giving the rest of it to Michael as his tip. The man’s eyes widen when he hands him the wad of cash, and Wooseok finds it endearing how reluctant he is to accept it, but he insists, slipping it in his shorts when Michael took too long to take it. 

“Think of it as how thankful I am for tonight,” Wooseok grins, looking up at Michael as they walk. He reaches out and runs a finger down Michael’s chest playfully. “I had lots of fun.”

That seems to relax the other man a bit. “Didn’t think you’d cum so quickly, though,” he teases. 

Wooseok flushes and starts walking faster, ignoring the loud laugh Michael lets out behind him. He grimaces at the feeling of his release in his underwear. It’s gross, and Wooseok is already beginning to worry about how he’s supposed to go home like this. 

Michael lingers while Wooseok pays at the front desk, jabbing teasing comments at him. Seungsik keeps his silence all throughout, probably too tired to interfere. 

“Hey.” Wooseok stops just as he’s about to leave and looks at Michael, raising his eyebrows. “Give me your phone.”

“What for?” Wooseok questions, but he hands it to him anyway. 

Michael says nothing, and Wooseok watches as he taps away at his phone for a while before giving it back to him. 

“We aren’t allowed to fuck in here, but,” Michael grins, “we totally can out of working hours. Call me.”

Wooseok’s heart thumps dangerously against his chest. Not knowing what to reply to the very explicit proposition, he nods. Then he rushes out of the club, only stopping once he’s reached the main street. 

He opens his phone, finding that his Contacts are displayed on the screen. Wooseok’s breath stills when he realizes that there’s a new person added there. 

**_Hangyul ♡_ **

**Author's Note:**

> spare comments and kudos? 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/atsuwdz)


End file.
